dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Spell List Can I add Expecto Patronum to Lyndsay's spell list? SkyTimeGirl 11:59, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Owl Post You have a message from Lyndsay Bethan Willis to Ashley Lauren Flame via Hogsmeade Owl Post. Read the message here. chat mod do you need any more chat mods?Lorddimertelo2213 17:09, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, how are you? I'm bored. SkyTimeGirl 12:11, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Hey Echo, when people are sorting, I don't think they're adding the names to the lists in the common rooms, or welcoming people with the welcome template of their house on their talk page. If you get a chance, can you check this out and make sure it's happening? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:13, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :What do you think about promoting them to temp-admin, and going from there? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm changing the permission on the pages now. I'm thinking about promoting them to temp admin with the condition that in a month they should be able to code, do admin duties etc, or they'll go back to regular rollbacks. And, I included Vince in that as well. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC) re:rollback i would apply for rolback but i dont have enough edits.could you make an exception cus you need more rollbacks? Lorddimertelo2213 17:16, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ive done it so vote wisely Lorddimertelo2213 17:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) sorting hi echo,do you have to be rollback to work on the sorting page? i really want to helpthere and if in correct this is how it works a=griffindore b= c= d= sorting hi echo,do you have to be rollback to work on the sorting page? i really want to helpthere and if in correct this is how it works: a=griffindore b= slitherin c= ravenclaw d= hufflepuff Librery BTW Gruffudd Black is in the restricted section Dduffurg48 14:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Users There is a list of users in the admin tools, and once you have that list open, if you click the 'Last Logged in' coumn header, it will resort them by when they last logged in, but that's logging in to all wikia. There may be a more specific way to check the last time they edited this wiki, and I'll se if I can find it and let you know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :There's also a 'last edited' column in the uders table that you can sort it by and see when they made their last edit. I'm pretty sure that will help you. I think starting next week, I'm gonna go through and do another set of character deletions. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) DAtDA Assignments and House Points Just curious about how you're doing that. Are some years assignments worth more points than others? ...and 40House Points seems like a lot for homework when other teachers are giving 10-20. I'm ok with it...I'm just trying to keep it more even across the board so doing well in once class isn't so much better than doing well in others. You don't have to change anything, I'm just asking what you're thinking or how you're doing it. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Potions Chat and Shops I'll check out the shops tomorrow. As for chat, I may be on later tonight, but probably won't be until tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :I had a minute and checked the shop template. Looks good. Did you delete the old templates, or do I need to go through and replace everywhere they're used, then delete the old templates? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ASHLEY FLAME I HAVE EDITED YOUR CHARACTER'S PAGE TO SUIT HER DISSING PERSONALITY. :Never mind this guy, Echo. I took care of the vandalism. :) JessiPhan 23:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat if you want to talk. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Deleting I'm assuming you meant Category:Candidates for deletion? I went through it and deleted all the pages marked in it. Next, I'll be going through character pages and such. However, first is promotions! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) DA I notice I haven't seen Ashley Flame at the DA. Is she planning on going? If you want I can give you an admin approval to take an extra class :P. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:37, April 12, 2012 (UTC) re:rollback hi echo,i got promoted to rollback and you said to meet you on the chat what time and what day would be best? thanks,Lorddimertelo2213 15:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I am having a problem with making a talk bubble so I don't know how to make one. How do you make a template page for talk bubbles? Templates Templates I have created an info box for my character page but it won't show the picture I wanted. How do I put the picture in the info box? TemptingTemptress 15:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I took care of it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Ive done Gruffs ghoul homework could you grade it plz Dduffurg48 12:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for grading and could you check my own spell on the Gruffudd Black page only the last one Bond has checked the rest thx Dduffurg48 12:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) template i need help on my template so it dosent say file 60px at the top its called template: mary walker Sorting Hey Echo, both User:Lorddimertelo2213 and User:Dduffurg48 want to get involved with sorting and such. I told them I would let you know, and you would contact them and make sure they knew how to sort correctly and everything, then they would be allowed to sort. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Yes, I do agree. I'll add it under the critaria on the request for permissions page. Great thought! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Madame Malkins I have been waiting for nearly a week for Madame Malkins to reply. Can you tell me whether she can reply soon or not. TemptingTemptress 12:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :I checked this out Echo, and you did approve them, but you accidentally put Headmaster Yeah, I talked to Zan about it in Chat, and I told him I would drop out of the race, since he wanted the position so badly, and put Kinsel in for Head of Slytherin and Deputy Head instead. Thanks for watchign out for me though. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Shops So, I had to change the protection of all the shops talk pages, because they were all set to block unregistered and new users...the problem being that new users are the ones who try to use them. So, now anyone can edit the shops talk pages, os we may need to watch for vandalism there, but I highly doubt it as it takes some doing to find those :P. Anyway, just wanted to let you know why I unprotected them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:38, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Psycho Brother If you ever need help playing your psycho brother, I would love to as I make a very convincing mental patient. :P. Anyway, I hope to see you at the admin meeting this weekend or possibly on chat tonight or tomorrow, just to see what you think about everything going on. Hope schools going well. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Testing Nav Bar Yeah, I notcied this about 30 mins ago, and am trying to figure it out. I think I found the right page to edit, but it hasn't been edited in a couple days, so I don't know why it suddenly changed....Still looking. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:51, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :So, I looked and looked, couldn't fix it, searched the community central and found out this is a bug that's being worked on and will be fixed. It's not us, it's them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC)